kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Ki Cé Ka Raison
"Let's Play Ki Cé Ka Raison" is the 6th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and the 58th overall. Synopsis Mr. Cat goes on a game show called "Ki Cé Ka Raison" hosted by Kaeloo to prove that he is right about everything all the time. The only problem is that the game show is rigged. Plot Pretty, Eugly, Olaf and Olga are gathered around the TV, watching a game show called "Ki Cé Ka Raison". Said game show turns out to be hosted by Kaeloo, and Mr. Cat is the contestant of the day. Mr. Cat had apparently previously stated that he is right about everything all the time, and the game show will determine whether that was true. There are three questions, and if he answers them all correctly, he will win a giant piggy bank full of money. Kaeloo informs him that he must team up with a young audience member, who turns out to be none other than Stumpy (to Mr. Cat's annoyance). The first question is "What are you?". She gives him four options. He responds with "Option D": a cat. Unfortunately, it is Stumpy's turn to answer, and he answers with "Option A": an idiot. Mr. Cat points out that he is a cat, and Kaeloo says they can discuss the answer for ten seconds (and must answer before time is up). Stumpy, upon being threatened with a chainsaw, quickly changes his answer to Option D. The second question is "How many ones are in one million?". Mr. Cat picks "Option D": One million. Before he hits the buzzer, Stumpy says that he does not agree. As he attempts to prove his crazy theory that the correct answer is "his left sneaker", Mr. Cat hangs himself. Kaeloo cannot accept this answer, because it's Mr. Cat's turn to answer. Mr. Cat (inexplicably alive again) and Stumpy must discuss for ten seconds, as Mr. Cat is strapped to a giant board. As he attempts to answer, Stumpy pokes and tickles him and tries to distract him, but he finally manages to yell out the answer, which is correct again. Kaeloo is determined to make him lose with the last question. A ring of fire in the shape of a cat's head suddenly forms around him, and Kaeloo asks the question: "What is Smileyland's number one rule?" She transforms and slides towards him from a rock, giving him seconds to think. Stumpy, Pretty, Eugly and Olaf all say that the answer is "Don't hurt Quack Quack", but Mr. Cat answers with "Have fun". Kaeloo detransforms, inches away from him, and congratulates him, as this is indeed the right answer. Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack grin maliciously, and they tie Mr. Cat to a board and torment him, as this is their idea of "having fun". Mr. Cat concludes that being right all the time isn't good. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Mr. Cat * Stumpy Minor Characters * Pretty * Eugly * Olaf * Olga * Quack Quack Trivia * This episode shows that Mr. Cat is right about everything. * Smileyland's number one rule is revealed to be "Have fun". * The ring of fire forming in the shape of a cat's head also happened in "Let's Play Prince Charming" when Quack Quack and Mr. Cat had a fight. * In this episode, the protagonist and antagonist roles are reversed; Mr. Cat is the protagonist and Kaeloo is the antagonist. Gallery Gameshow1.png Gameshow2.png Watchingathome.png Thisisntfair.png Boredtosleep.png Insanemath.png Answerd.png Annoyingmrcat1.png Evilkaeloo.png Firehellokitty.png 0B15E34E-A346-4FB6-AD5C-182397FFACE0.jpeg 964847B6-3908-4BA1-8073-18B56B10EDE9.jpeg Bad Kaeloo Standing on Top.png Screenshot 20191008-064533.png Screenshot 20191008-064605.png 6C86A58F-AA5F-4E89-BAC7-C8FE015DF523.jpeg|Quack Quack reads a Mr. Coolskin comic book. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Minor Character